No Way Out
by Teisha Youngblood
Summary: TNA and WWE finally go to war. Dixie Carter vs. Vince McMahon. What's Vince's secret weapon going to be against Dixie? TNA's own little pet, Youngblood, is caught in the middle when an extremely possessive lover will do anything to own her, including betray his Brand. Mr. Anderson/Kennedy X OC


**No Way Out **__Mr. Kennedy (Mr. Anderson)_ Rated M_

_I in __**No Way**__ own any WWE characters mentioned in this story, their real identities are property of themselves, and their ring names to WWE Enterprises. All TNA IMPACT characters mentioned are property of TNA._

_**Youngblood **__is a character of my own creation. I own her and will do with her as I please._

**Chapter One: Twisted**

We all knew it was coming. The war of TNA vs. WWE. It all started when we got Ric Flair, then Sting, Kurt Angle, even Hollywood Hulk Hogan. However, they're old and unable to wrestle as well as they used to, so WWE let it slide. Jeff Hardy, however, the young, popular aerial artist, was another story. He became the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

"Well, I just saw Shane and Stephanie." Said Kurt Angle rubbing the back of his neck nervously "That's never good."

"Let the old O.D.B. at 'em" said my best friend and on-screen manager Jessica Kresa aka ODB said taking a swig from her flask. I groaned inwardly. I loved Jessie dearly, but if she were to talk to the McMahons, everything would go to Hell much faster.

"Oh, shut up, Jessie," said James Cox aka "The Cowboy" James Storm to my busty blonde buddy with a good-natured laugh. "Keep talking like that, you're gonna give Youngblood a heart attack."

Of course, my name isn't really Youngblood, I'm just an actual young-blood just trying to break into the business. Jessie and James came up with the nickname and darling Dixie Carter liked it so much, she kept it and dropped her previous ring name for me: Baby Girl. I was forever grateful. Baby Girl was almost as bad as my actual name. _Almost._

"Yeah, Blood, you look a little pale," said Steve Borden aka Sting. With his face paint, he reminded me of Heath Leadger as the Joker, and slightly frightened me.

"I just didn't think it would come to this." I whispered. Everyone smiled slightly. It was a running gag around TNA that I was a little naive; a little child-like.

"Don't worry, baby." Said James soothingly "Dixie'll keep you out of the line of fire."

Just then, we all heard Dixie's voice raise several octaves and we knew she was coming for us. She entered the room with the McMahon children trailing behind her.

"Dixie, please, just consider-" started Shane, but Dixie silenced him with a single look. It was one I never wanted to receive.

"TNA and WWE have officially declared war!" She screamed "Next week on RAW the battle begins. Whoever wins the most rounds owns both companies."

We all looked at her, shocked that she would make such a challenge. A lot of people in this business were still rookies and couldn't compete on WWE level yet. I was one of them.

"Blood, baby, close your mouth," said Dixie, managing to be sweet to me for a moment "As for the rest of you, prepare for war!"

With that, Dixie stormed out with us, Shane, and Stephanie looking after her. Slowly, Stephanie turned toward us.

"Your name is Blood?" she asked me "That'll change once you become part of WWE, and so will yours ODB. No more of this 'redneck woman' get-up the two of you have going on."

I wanted to scream at her, destroy her, but of course, my stutter kicked in and I immediately fell silent. Shane rolled his eyes.

"We'll just dress her in something pretty and have her follow around a big face or heel," he said giving me a harsh glance "We might even make her a blonde to fit her lack of sophistication"

"Hey now, don't be counting your chicks before they hatch," said James angrily "And don't talk about Youngblood like she's not here."

"We know all about her, Mr. Cox, and believe us when we tell you that what we have planned is better for her, and all of you, than Dixie Carter's hardcore approach," said Stephanie levelly. I looked up embarrassment staining my cheeks.

"I am not an idiot. Just because I talk slow doesn't mean I'm stupid." I said my southern accent thick due to my anger. Shane and Stephanie just smiled at me.

"You're right, Shane, she really is adorable. Put some curls in her hair, some make-up on her face and a cute little party dress on her pretty little figure and she'll rake in the money" said Stephanie condescendingly. That caused James to throw down his beer and swear. He wasn't just my friend; more than once we hooked-up. It was pretty great.

"In any case, Youngblood isn't a main worry for us," said Shane "the rest of you are of more concern, and once we've had our say, some of you will never get in a wrestling ring again."

With that, the two McSnot siblings walked away. I stuck my tongue out after them causing Jessie to roll with laughter. She knew me sticking out my tongue had the same meaning as someone else's middle finger.

"God, what a bitch," said Sting looking after Stephanie. "I thought it was bad when she was younger, but damn, the older she gets the more swelled her ego."

"They won't win. We have Austin Aries, Sanjay Dut, AJ Styles, and Samoa Joe." Said Kurt "and as for their _divas_?" -He sneered the word out- "Youngblood's our weakest Knockout and she could beat their damn champion, uh, no offense, Blood."

I just shrugged. It was true. I couldn't even beat Lacey Von Eric in a singles match. My only claim to fame was that I'd beaten Tara for the title of Queen of the Cage. I was only good at hardcore matches where weapons could help me.

"Hey, now that would be a match I'd want to see," guffawed Jessie spreading her hands for the headline, "Youngblood vs. Layla. You'd kill her British ass."

I smiled weakly and got up. No use in musing over what might happen. Then something Kurt said caught my attention:

"You know, a lot on our roster are former WWE superstars. I wonder who's going to jump ship and head to the opposite side to gain favor." I stared at him. Would they really do that.

"I give Anderson ten seconds before his heel ass is licking Vince's shoes." Said Sting. My heart sank. Mr. Anderson wouldn't betray Dixie, would he?

"Guys, stop, Youngblood, honey, go and get your pretty ass ready for tonight." Said Jessie smiling at me. I quickly did as she said. I was getting a little sick of them treating me like a baby, but it couldn't be helped. I went to find out the truth for myself.

I walked up to Mr. Anderson's dressing room and knocked on the door quietly.

"What is it, goddammit? Can't a man have a moment's peace?" He yelled as he jerked open the door. "What the hell- Oh, hey, Blood" His angry face dissipated as soon as he saw me and was replaced by a mega-watt smile.

"Is it true?" I asked without preamble. His face contorted in confusion for a moment and his denial was quick to fall from his lips.

"Blood, baby, I don't know-"

"Are you going to leave TNA for WWE when the war starts?" I asked him not letting him hear the agitation in my voice. He sighed and smiled at me.

"My sweet little baby," he crooned taking me in his arms "Is that what you're afraid of? That I'm gonna leave you? I promise you, baby girl, I'm going to see to it that no matter what happens you're taken care of. Don't fret about it. Just give Daddy a kiss."

I let him press his lips to mine and softly nip at my lower lip. I felt his hand leave the back of my head and press itself into the small of my back, crushing me to him while keeping a hand lightly wrapped about my neck in a possessive gesture.

Jessie always asked me why I let the roster just grab me and do things to me. I always shrugged and said it was easier than making enemies of them. Mr. Anderson took advantage more than most. He called me 'baby', which admittedly, everyone did, but he insisted that I call him 'daddy'. He often sat me in his lap and bounced me around, or squeezed my breasts teasingly. I didn't like it, but he proved to be a powerful ally, and often kept a lot of superstars from coming at me.

"Just be good, and do exactly as I tell you and I'll take care of you. Just be good." He said laying multiple chaste kisses on my lips. I stared at him blankly. What did that mean? Had he simply not decided what his choice would be?

"You're too cute when you're confused, Blood," he said with a wry chuckle. "Tell me, is that the bra you're gonna wear tonight?"

I looked down. It was true that I did normally wear a 'redneck' getup as Stephanie called it. I wore a white tank top that fit snugly around my stomach but in no way could contain my bust, which caused me to wear camouflage bras to cover up the excessive cleavage. My pants were bootleg blue jeans that looked glued to my ass. A pair of cowboy boots and worn baseball cap completed my ensemble, with my long brown hair pinned into a ponytail through the cap.

"I was thinking about it," I admitted looking at the camo green and orange material. "Why?"

"Well, baby, because as good as it looks on you, I'd love to see it off of you." He smirked gathering me in his arms. "I'd love to see that bra hit the floor with those pants and tank top leaving you in your boots, hat, and panties. Tell me, baby, do they match?" He dipped a finger below the waistband of my jeans and snapped the strap to my camo bikini bottoms.

I got very nervous. True, I had slept with Mr. Anderson before, but when he was overly hot for rut like this, he was often very rough liking biting and nail raking. In addition, this whole situation with WWE made this the worst possible timing. I gently pulled away.

"I can't tonight. Jess promised Kurt and James we'd go out with them." I said honestly. His face set in a hard scowl; he didn't like Jessie. He said she manipulated me too much. Like he was one to talk.

"You should know better than to make plans without asking, baby," he said sternly. I lowered my eyes to the floor as if in shame "But, it has been a while since I've seen you have fun so go on. We'll have our fun some other time."

I smiled brightly at him and stood on my tiptoes to kiss the part of his neck beneath his chin. It really sucked being as short as I was. He smiled, whacked me on my bottom, and told me to get going.

In retrospect, it probably should have concerned me that Mr. Anderson treated me like a girlfriend. The closest thing I had to a boyfriend would be James, but since he'd married Dani two years ago, I was solidly friend-zoned. I didn't mind though. Dani thought I was sweet and harmless so she let James continue to hang out with me. Jessie often commented that I made wives feel comfortable, but I knew the truth. I wasn't a threat to them. I was cool with that.

I often thought that was why people thought me so simple. Lack of ambition. If I lost, oh well, no use in crying over it. Most people just thought I was slow. However, it's not that I am simple, it's not that I am slow. I just choose to see black and white where everyone else paints fifty shades of gray. Either you're a good person, or you're not. Either you're a loyal person or you're not. I lived by this philosophy.

I absentmindedly worried about what was going to happen when WWE and TNA collided, but hopefully there wouldn't be any gray area in that department either. Either we'd win or we wouldn't.

What's going to happen?


End file.
